Gyro Gearloose (2017)
Gyro Gearloose is an inventor who works for Scrooge McDuck. He is a recurring character in the DuckTales series. Background He first appeared in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #140 featuring Donald Duck in Gladstone's Secret. He is an anthropomorphic chicken created by Carl Barks for The Walt Disney Company, He appears in DuckTales whenever Scrooge or the nephews need something invented but his inventions never work out the way he wants them to. Personality Although still depicted as being eccentric and good-natured, the reboot's version of Gyro is depicted as being short-tempered, impatient, sassy, arrogant, and lacks a lot of social skills. He has great affection for his inventions and never intends for them to become evil. However, he will not hesitate to stop his inventions from causing further harm or damage. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect': Gyro is also quite an accomplished inventor, being considered one of the greatest minds of his time by Scrooge McDuck. His technological genius surpasses that of both Fenton Crackshell and Mark Beaks, considering he single-handled created the Gizmoduck Suit and Lil Bulb. Physical Appearance In this version of DuckTales, Gyro has white hair and wears a green suit as opposed to his red hair and pink suit in the original series. In the 2017 series, Gyro wears a short yellow hat and black glasses, a green shirt with a pink bow tie, a brown jest black belt and tan pants. Relationships Scrooge McDuck As Gyro's boss, they have a professional work-oriented relationship. Even though his board of directors doesn't hold Gyro in the same high regards, Scrooge has a great deal of faith in Gyro, believing that despite his shortcomings he is one of the most brilliant minds of their time. This causes Gyro to work really hard to please him. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera While Fenton thinks highly of Gyro as the best scientist in the city, Gyro doesn't give Fenton this same respect. This is because Fenton is so eager to impress and prove his intellect and his abilities, that in the process he makes many mistakes that create a mess of things. However, at the end of Who is Gizmoduck?!, Gyro appears to warm up to Fenton as he becomes more patient and kinder to him by giving him the robotic suit to be Duckburg's superhero. Mark Beaks Gyro regards Marks Beaks as a fraud and a wannabe. Their only interaction so far was in Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! where Gyro is frustrated with Mark being a superior inventor. Appearances Season 1 * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * 18. Who is Gizmoduck?! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 * 1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! * 9. The Outlaw Scrooge McDuck! * 10. The 87 Cent Solution! * 15. The Dangerous Chemistry of Gandra Dee! * 21. Timephoon! * 24. Moonvasion! Video Spoilers DuckTales - The Great Dime Chase! EXCLUSIVE CLIP Trivia *Gyro has relatives who include his father Fulton Gearlooose, his grandfather Ratchet Gearloose and his nephew Newton but none of them have appeared on DuckTales. *Some of his inventions include Lil Bulb, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera's Gizmoduck Suit, the Time Tub, a cloning machine, and Oxy-Chew. *Several of Gyro's clones died during "Moonvasion", and although Gyro is seen with the rest of the group by the end of the episode, it is currently unknown if the original Gyro is still alive. Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chickens